


Lovci démonů

by eoxin



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, vlkodlaci
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eoxin/pseuds/eoxin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pro všechny svého druhu bych zemřela, ale to nemohu - nedovolí mi to. Co mohu, je snažit se. Snažit se je zachránit všechny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zrada

**Author's Note:**

> Dnešní upravení upíři a vlkodlaci snažící se o spolupráci ve mě nevyvolávají mravenčení v zátylku. To až ta divoká zvířata s pusou plnou tesáků, která touží po volnosti a krvi.

Procházím kolem stánků rozestavěných kolem náměstí. Usmívám se na prodejce, zatímco si prohlížím jejich šperky, poháry, zeleninu, látky, obrazy.  
Vždy mě zaujme něco nového a barevného. Cítím se šťastně a uvolněně, což se mění ve chvíli, kdy se ke mě připojuje jeden z mých přátel.  
"Neviděla jsi Devlana?"  
Na svého vysokého přítele se ani nepodívám. Snažím se vypadat, že k němu ani nepatřím.  
Musí mi kazit každou volnou chvíli? Na což se ho taky hned zeptám a dokonce se na něj při tom i podívám.  
Předstírám rozhořčení, ruce v bok, zarputilý výraz ve tváři. Hned vzápětí se na něj zářivě usměji a doufám, že ho má proměnlivost naštve natolik, aby mě přestal otravovat.  
Dnešní trhy jsem si chtěla užít bez jakéhokoliv poprasku. Přeci jen slavíme založení našeho města a všude se něco děje. Kdekoliv se podívám, tam je živo a barevně a veselo. A já se toho všeho chci účastnit.  
Ivair však neochvějně stojí přede mnou a očekává mou pomoc. Odvrátím se od něj a otráveně se rozhlédnu po náměstí. Lidé se srocují kolem stánků a v jednotlivých chumlech lidských těl je velice těžké někoho rozeznat. Pouze očima nejsem schopna zjistit, kde se Devlan nachází a zda vůbec je na náměstí s námi. Naštěstí za mnou Ivair nepřišel proto, abych se pouze rozhlížela. Můj šestý smysl mě směřuje ke stánku s kovářskými výrobky. Bez mého vědomí se k němu vydávám. Ivair mi je v patách a ve chvílích, kdy dav zhoustne, mě chytá za paži, abych se mu neztratila.  
U kovářova stánku jsou převážně muži z čehož odhadnu, že bude prodávat nejspíš zbraně. Když se těla zákazníků rozestoupí, aby mě pustili, mohu si z blízka prohlédnout nabízené výrobky. Ano, zbraně a jaké zbraně...  
Okouzleně se očima mazlím s krásně tepanými čepelemi a zdobenými jílci. Rozhlédnu se kolem sebe, protože jsem tu kvůli něčemu jinému, ale vše je v pořádku, protože jak Ivair, tak Devlan mi stojí po boku a sledují stejně fascinovaně vystavené zbraně. Do nosu mě uhodí pach dýmu a oceli.  
Znovu si prohlížím meče přede mnou.  
Jeden jednoruční mě zaujme. Čepel je z damaškové oceli a na jílci se střídají stříbrná vlákna se zlatými.  
Usměji se na prodavače a ukážu na meč: "Můžu?"  
Kovář vezme meč do vlastních rukou a nabídne mi ho. Ve chvíli, kdy se dotknu zdobení na jílci toho krásného meče, mě železo v dlani naprosto brutálně začne pálit.  
Na něco takového jsem vůbec nebyla připravená, takže meč s výkřikem upustím. Třeskot kovu o kov, když meč dopadne na ostatní vystavené kousky vůbec nezanikne v ruchu tržiště kolem mě, jak bych si byla přála. Spálenou ruku si držím na hrudi schoulenou v bezpečí druhé dlaně, oči doširoka rozevřené. Něco je špatně. Nejspíš se jednalo o past.  
Rychle musím něco vymyslet. "Omlouvám se, ale překvapila mě váha toho meče. Vůbec jsem nečekala, že bude tak těžký. Když jsem ho držela, úplně mi to vykroutilo zápěstí. Je mi velice líto, že jsem ho upustila. Moc se omlouvám. Můžu vám to nějak vynahradit? Poškodila jsem něco? Klidně vám to zaplatím..." Chrlila jsem jednu větší stupidnost za druhou a snažila se vypadat jako naprosto ztracená a pitomá dáma, kterou bych měla být. Kovář mé omluvy odmávne s úsměvem. Všimla jsem si, jak silná předloktí má. I hlas mu zněl zvučně a měl ho položený velice nízko, když mě zpětně ujišťoval, že jsem určitě nic nepoškodila a že si s tím nemám dělat hlavu.  
Cítím napjatá těla mých společníků za mými zády. Bylo třeba odtud vypadnout, než se něco pokazí ještě víc.  
"Ještě jednou se moc omlouvám. Raději už teda nebudu na nic sahat, ale ten meč je naprosto nádherný. Vaše práce je krásná." Bezbranně jsem se na něj usmívala. Ženě prý stačí se usmívat, tak se to snažím praktikovat.  
"Kdyby jste snad vyráběl i šperky, moc ráda bych byla první, která je uvidí." Můj pohled flirtující. Úsměv na rtech změnil formu.  
"Pokud bych začal, tak komu mohu dát vědět?" Očividně na mě přeci jen padlo podezření a protože kolem mě byla i spousta lidí, kteří mě znají, nemohla jsem ani lhát.  
"Jsem Alaine Sterling." Dvěma prsty jsem přejela po čepeli meče. Pohyb to byl úmyslný a to z několika důvodů.  
Provokativní a pomalý. Smyslný a nabytý dvojsmysly. Navíc jsem mu tím ukazovala, že mě to opravdu nepálí. Upřeně jsem mu hleděla do tváře s úsměvem na rtech, snažíc se odhadnout, zda mi věří. Jestli jsem ještě stále v podezření nebo ne.  
Chvíli mi hleděl do očí, ale pak sklopil pohled a sledoval mé prsty přejíždějící po meči.  
Když jsem špičkami prstů dorazila ke špici meče a byla si jistá, že kovář stále sleduje mou ruku, rychle jsem trhla dlaní ke rtům a zlehka si po nich přejela sem a tam. Šibalský úsměv ve tváři a veselé rozzářené oči. Naklonila jsem hlavu na stranu a zeširoka jsem se zářivě usmála, když jsem si byla jista, že jsem v muži vzbudila zájem.  
"Mým otcem je radní Phelan Sterling. Určitě budete vědět, kde mě najít." Zasadila jsem poslední ránu. Otočila jsem se a odcházela jsem od kovářova stánku.  
Podle brnění v zátylku mě muž ještě chvíli sledoval, ale pak se za námi asi uzavřela cestička z lidských těl a já už jen cítila horko těl mých dvou společníků.  
"Aine..." Snažil se mě vytrhnout Ivair z rychlého tempa mého úprku, který pro okolí nesměl vypadat, jako úprk. Zarazila jsem ho. Bolavou ruku zapletenou v pěst v látce sukně. Slzy bolesti se mi hrnuly do očí a krk jsem měla sevřený nevyšlým výkřikem bolesti.  
Nebylo tedy divu, když jsem se na něj utrhla: "Teď ne!"  
Už jsem pochodovala po nerovných dlažebních kostkách, jak nejrychleji jsem dokázala bez toho, abych očividně běžela. Snažila jsem se přitom manévrovat v hustém davu těl.  
Dnes tu bylo snad celé město.  
Chudáci se míchali mezi boháči a v této chvíli bylo všem relativně jedno, že ve stánku se zeleninou vedle bohaté městské paničky stojí její služka nebo že při výběru perníku chtějí to krásně zdobené srdce jak šlechtic tak jeho zahradník a to nejspíš pro stejnou dívku. Dnes byl den protikladů svázaných veselím oslav.  
Blížili jsme se k jednomu z mála průchodů na náměstí, abychom se dostali k řece a k našemu domu. Jak jsem je v té chvíli všechny ty hloupé lidičky naprosto bez rozdílu nenáviděla. Zasahovali do mého prostoru a bolest v ruce mě činila nelogickou a mozek mi zkratoval a utahoval se k základním instinktům. A ty mi zrovna v této chvíli říkaly, abych si ztrhla z krku všechny mé očarované přívěšky a náhrdelníky a vrhla se na tu masu poddajných těl, kterými bych pak procházela jako nahřátý nůž máslem.  
V temnotě průchodu jsem si všimla, že se od kamenných stěn strážní věže odráží temné vrčení. Zarazilo mě, když jsem si uvědomila, že ho vydávám já. Mí dva společníci se mi doslova lepili na záda a vyzařovala z nich nervózní, neklidná energie, která mi ke klidu nepřidávala.  
Těla jim vibrovala mou bolestí a já se snažila uklidnit se.  
K domu už to není tak daleko, už mi stačilo vydržet jen chvilku a postarají se o mě. Zhluboka jsem prodechla, což bylo silně symbolické, protože jsme zrovna vyšli z temnoty stínů věže na plné denní světlo. Slunce kolem všeho vytvářelo bílou aureolu.  
V tu chvíli se vzduchem rozneslo táhlé vlčí zavytí.  
Zarazila jsem se v pohybu a zhlédla jsem, jako bych snad nad našimi hlavami mohla spatřit zdroj toho zvuku. Dav se zastavil se mnou a lidé se rozhlíželi kolem sebe a mumlali ke svým společníkům. Pak se jako jeden znovu pohnuli, skoro jako by se nic nedělo. Jejich svižnější krok je však usvědčoval ze lži.  
Obhlédla jsem se po Devlanovi a Ivairovi. Proběhla mezi námi tichá komunikace beze slov. Znovu jsme se rozešli. Tentokrát jsem v panice i několikrát začala běžet, ale vždy mě jeden z mužů chytil za ruku a snažil se mě uklidnit varovným vyslovením mého jména.  
Nakonec jsme dorazili do podloubí dlouhého domu, který patřil Taře a Ramzimu. Já jsem ani nezaklepala a vtrhla dovnitř.  
Ve ztemnělém domě jsem se okamžitě vydala splašeným klusem do horních pater.Srdce mi v hrudi bušilo tak hlasitě, že jsem skoro nic jiného nebyla schopna slyšet. Mým cílem byla terasa na střeše. A to kvůli nepřekonatelnému výhledu na město.  
Zrovna jsem probíhala druhým patrem, když se zavytí ozvalo znovu a srdce se ve mě zastavilo hrůzou.  
Dokázala jsem určit, že se určitě ozývalo blíž. Přidala jsem do kroku a přitom jsem okamžitě zakopla o následující schod. Bezmocně jsem vykřikla, když jsem dopadla na hrany schodiště. Se sukní zamotanou mezi nohama a přišlápnutou pod podrážkami bot jsem se v rychlosti nešikovně zvedala na nohy.  
Sukni jsem vykasala co nejvýš a vzniklý chumel látky jsem uchopila do rukou, což ale k mé nelibosti o něco zpomalilo můj běh, když jsem nemohla při pohybu vpřed používat ruce.  
Za mnou se začal ozývat dusot několika běžících nohou. Devlan nebo Ivair určitě přivolali Taru, aby mi ošetřila popálené ruce, ale to byl v této chvíli mým posledním problémem. V podstatě jsem díky adrenalinu bolest v ruce ani nevnímala.  
V nejvyšším patře jsem zahnula doleva, kde oproti přítmí schodiště, jasně zářil obdélník denního světla, pronikající do budovy skrze skleněné dveře. K těm dveřím jsem se vrhla a skoro je vyvrátila z pantů, když jsem jimi škubla, abych je otevřela dokořán.  
Sluneční záře mě v první chvíli zcela oslepila. Přechodná slepota mi přesto nezabránila začít se rozhlížet po lidech dole na ulicích. Hledala jsem nějakou anomálii v té zářivé řece těl a oblečení. Bílé skvrny v očích se pomalu zmenšovaly.  
Zaznamenala jsem vedle sebe Devlana. Taru o sekundu později. Žena se mi postavila do výhledu na město pode mnou a chytla mě za ruku, aby mi ji mohla ošetřit. Ivair jí něco horečně vysvětloval.  
Její drobné tělo jsem od sebe dost nešetrně odstrčila. Devlan ji zachytil a postavil místo sebe, tedy po mém pravém boku, aby mohla jednoduše dosáhnout k mé zraněné ruce. Sám mě pak obešel zezadu a postavil se po mém levém boku a znovu začal pohledem pročesávat město.  
O chvíli později se k ním přidal i někdo další. Neobtěžovala jsem se zjišťovat kdo.  
"Vidíte někdo něco?" Zoufale jsem se zeptala do prostoru. Věděla jsem, že původce zvuku bude přeměněný, takže vyvolá velký poprask. Což znamenalo, že lidi budou utíkat a ječet a...  
Jistěže. Tam.  
Přímo z brány, kterou jsem prošla z náměstí se vyhrnul dav lidí a rozběhli se z náměstí směrem do okolních ulic, jako barevný had.  
Byl to zajímavý barevný jev, ale nebyla jsme tady proto, abych se kochala nad krásou paniky.  
V tu chvíli k nám dolehly i výkřiky žen i mužů a bylo vidět, jak se na náměstí proti utíkajícímu davu hrnou ozbrojení vojáci. A to do všech průchodů.  
"To není dobré." Bezmyšlenkovitě jsem pronesla do ticha, které zavládlo na terase poté, co jsme všichni spatřili na náměstí dvě velká bílá zvířata.  
Obří vlci, kteří neměli šanci proti přesile mužů, zakovaných v brnění, nesoucích halapartnu v jedné a meč v druhé ruce. Zpoza kruhu železných postaviček, které obkroužily dva vlkodlaky, se přibližovalo pár mužů nesoucích sítě a lana. Jistojistě namočených v oměji, tak jako meč, na který jsem dnes sáhla a který mě v podstatě popálil.  
Věděla jsem, jak lov dopadne.  
Už bylo rozhodnuto i kdyby se dvě bílá zvířata bránila. Smutně jsem se odvrátila od obrazu přede mnou. Byla to má noční můra v přímém přenosu. V takovéto situaci jsem měla velice málo možností jak zasáhnout. Nezbývalo mi nic moc jiného, než bezmocně svírat kované zábradlí terasy.  
"Musím..." Začala jsem říkat, ale Tara mě přerušila sebejistým prohlášením, které v řeči matek znamenalo zákon. "Už jim nepomůžeš." A její drobné tělo se vedle mě otřásalo tichým žalem nad ztracenými životy našich druhů.


	2. Oni a my

Nechali je svázané a přibité uprostřed náměstí tak, aby na ně každý viděl. Padlí bohové v rukou lidí. Rostoucí moc křesťanství a jejích kněží už zničila tolik původních tradic a rituálů a pravd. A teď se snažili vymýtit i veškeré obměny samotné přírody. Povinně jsem se šla, jako zvědavec, podívat z bezpečné vzdálenosti na ta zkrocená monstra.  
"Kolikrát za život člověk asi tak uvidí vlkodlaka na vlastní oči?" Znělo na mě ze všech stran v různým obměnách, když jsem konečně přišla domů.  
Kdykoliv se podívám na jednoho z mých nejbližších přátel. Nebo kdykoliv se podívám na našeho lékárníka. Nebo počkat... kdykoliv se podívám do zrcadla. Dovolila jsem si být sarkastická ve své vlastní hlavě. Má bezmoc se přenášela na všechno kolem mě a já začínala být naštvaná. A to pořádně.  
Při pohledu na ta krásná zvířata mi do očí vhrkly slzy. Nejraději bych utekla. Nebo ne, nejraději bych vběhla doprostřed náměstí, strhala z těch sněhobílých měkoučkých kožichů ty řetězy a lana napuštěná omějí a ... Krveprolití.  
Tím by skončil můj život městské paničky unuděné k smrti všemi těmi řečmi o spodničkách a stužkách a čepečcích a budoucích manželích a dětech. Odřízla bych se od své rodiny a veškerých prostředků, které mi mé postavení nabízí. Už nikdy bych nikoho z nich nezachránila.  
I Ivain a Devlan by tu dnes nebyli. Našla jsem je na jedné z mých cest do lázní v malé vesnici ve velice podobné situaci. Vzala jsem na sebe veškerý risk a zachránila je před hrozící hranicí a zařídila jsem jim nový život v mém městě. Tehdy už jsem se znala s Tarou a jejím manželem Ramzim. Ramziho jsem v podstatě vyčenichala, když jsem se poprvé proměnila a on s jeho manželkou čarodějnicí mi ukázali, že se nemusím bát toho, co jsem a co dokážu. Oni byli mým hlasem srdce, když jsem uvažovala pouze logicky a byli mým hlasem rozumu, když jsem se rozhodovala pouze na základě instinktů.  
Tara navíc dokázala zaklít jakýkoliv kovový předmět tak, aby kouzlo skrývalo naši přirozenost. Tak jsme přežili, ale ti dva přede mnou neměli tolik štěstí. Na jejich straně nestála šikovná čarodějnice, která by je ochraňovala. Navíc svou přítomností tady ve městě ohrožovali i mě a mou smečku. Neovládli se a teď bylo na mě, abych je zachránila.

Za prvního kuropění, kdy je vzduch tak nějak těžký odcházející nocí a chlad bere sílu z paží, jsem ladně proplula na všech čtyřech zcela bezhlučně po dlažebních kostkách náměstí. Dvě bílé hlavy přede mnou se otočily ke mě v rámci své omezené možnosti pohybu. Opatrně jsem zuby roztrhala provazy přibité kovovými kůly do dláždění. Konopná lana napuštěná bylinami mě pálila do pysků, ale mé pohyby byly jisté a rychlé. Hranice stojící opodál mi byla dostatečnou připomínkou toho, že čas je naším nepřítelem. Už za dvě hodiny se bude náměstí hemžit lidmi a tentokrát ne za účelem radostných oslav města. Ty lidské bestie se budou těšit na šlehající plameny a úpění těch nebohých tvorů.  
Vyděšené oči vlčice, když jsem z jejího vysíleného těla, sunula pryč provazy, mě prosily o zázrak. V odpověď jsem ji olízla krk a obličej a dala jsem se do provazů poutajících jejího společníka. Jeho energičnost v kontrastu s její letargií mě rozradostnily a já měla ze sebe najednou dobrý pocit. Pomohla jsem jim uniknout.  
"Měli bychom počkat na lovce. Takové byly naše rozkazy." rozlehlo se jako střela z děla po tichém náměstí.  
"Ale než se sem někdo dostane, tak utečou všichni." Šouravé kroky a tlumené cinkání plátů kovu mě pak zmrazily na místě. Byla jsem oklamána a vojáci na nás čekali. Rozhlédla jsem se po únikových cestách, ale z nejbližšího průchodu se na nás hrnuli vojáci stráže s napřaženými zbraněmi. Dvě velká těla se tiskla na mě a já se splašeně bez rozmyslu vrhla k nejvzdálenější bráně. Museli jsme oběhnout věžní hodiny, než jsem uviděla, že ani tudy se nedá uniknout.  
Řetězec na boj nachystaných strážných se kolem nás uzavíral a pokud nás doženou až k patě věže, budeme ztraceni. Nebylo jich však tolik, aby kolem nás smyčku uzavřeli. Ten kovový had těl se vlnil v reakci na naše splašené pobíhání. Muži stojící proti nám byli nervózní a strach z nich prýštil jako ze studánky. Čtyři z mužů zdržujících se za hlavní linií začali organizovaně roztahovat sítě. Jistojistě napuštěné omějí, který by nám znemožnil úprk. Na jejich rozkaz se pak v jednu chvíli muži před nimi rozestoupili, aby jim udělali prostor na hození sítí. Svázaná lana plachtila prostorem a mě nezbylo než jen zděšeně pozorovat, jak dopadají na zadní nohy mladého vlka. Ten bolestně zavyla jeho společnice se mu bez rozmyslu a zaváhání okamžitě vrhla na pomoc a snažila se roztrhat síť pomocí zubů, tak jak to viděla dělat mě.  
Akurát jí provazy napuštěné býlím popálily celý čumák a ona žalostně sténala, zatímco se znovu a znovu snažila dostat svého druha ze zajetí. Její nehybnost dodala impulz dalšímu vrhači sítí. Rozběhla jsem se k nim, abych zachránila co se dá a síť jsem ještě v letu, kdy se rozprostírala, že lapí vlčici, chytla a strhla zpět. Přidušeně jsem zakvílela bolestí, když mi provazy spálily jazyk, pysky i čenich. Znechuceně jsem síť ze sebe strhla předními prackami a vyplivla na zem a snažila se ochladit popálený jazyk na chladném vzduchu nového dne.  
Omezená komunikační schopnost mé podoby mi nedala moc na výběr, takže jsem to co nejrychleji napálila mezi nejbližší skupinu přibližujících se vojáků, abych chytla vrhače sítí dřív, než znovu stihne jednat. Už jen dopad mého mohutného těla do řad těžce oděných mužů způsobila dostatečný chaos na to, abych se mohla vrátit k dvojici vlků.  
Muži přicházející z pěti stran nás začali stahovat. Docházel nám čas a já ze zamotaného vlka začala stahovat překážející síť nejen mordou, ale i tlapami. Vlčice mi nepřekážela i když její postávání kolem a vrčení na přibližující se muže nám také zrovna neprospívalo. Začínala jsem panikařit. Cest odsud nám ubývalo, takže žíravé provazy už nepředstavovaly až takový problém i když za to určitě později zaplatím. Nově osvobozený vlk naštěstí sám srovnal svou družku a znovu jsme vytvořili ochranný trojúhelník.  
Pochopila jsem, z velitelových výkřiků, že na něco čekají a nemají útočit. Nejspíš čekali na lovce, ale pokud se sem dostanou oni, tak jsme mrtví určitě. Bylo třeba jednat a to rychle. Muži byli těžcí a když jsem se dostala pod jejich kopí, nebyli ochotni pouštět se do bližšího kontaktu. Šla jsem do toho tělem a podařilo se mi srazit dvě skupiny stráží, takže muži na sebe začali volat a nadávat si. Velitel statečně schovaný za řadami svých mužů tomu svými organizačními schopnostmi také zrovna nepomohl.  
Do vzniklé mezírky jsem nahnala ta dvě vlčata a vycenila jsem zuby na muže na okraji skupinky po mé pravici. Muž se stáhl a couvl, ale jeho přátele hned za zády byli bojovněji naladěni. Vojáčka odstrčili za sebe. Dva jeho kamarádi se na mě vrhli s bojovým výkřikem, kterým si dodávali odvahy. Ostrá kopí se mi zapíchla do plece a tváře. Bolest mě na chvíli překvapila a já i přes své přání nikomu neublížit jsem se po těch hrdinech ohnala tlapou. Jejich těla s řinkotem dopadla na kamenné kostky dláždění.  
Dřív než jsem mohla dát průchod své krvežíznivosti, tak mě z transu vytrhlo jemné kňučení. Zachráněná vlčice mi připomínala, že už musíme jít. Její společník vypadal, že u obloukového průchodu dělícího ho od svobody pouze netrpěli čeká na svou ukecanou manželku. Úplně jsem si ho představovala, jak ve své lidské podobě převrací oči a netrpělivě vzdychá.  
Ještě naposledy jsem se otočila za vojáky, kteří nás stále statečně pronásledovali a vycenila jsem na ně zuby. Mé vrčení skoro zaniklo v lomozu jejich pohybu - dusotu nohou na dlážděná, cinkání kovových plátů o sebe, těžké dýchání, příležitostná nadávka či rozkaz.  
Pak jsem se konečně s razancí otočila, švihla ocasem a i s dvojicí zachráněných bílých vlků v patách jsem utíkala probouzejícími se ulicemi nábřeží. Jemná mlha z oceánu a zápach ryb z trhu nás pronásledovaly po dláždění z města.

Devlan na nás už čekal na jedné z mýtin u cesty. Důležité pro mě bylo, že to byla cesta z mého města, která mladé vlky odvede z nebezpečí. Soucítila jsem s tou dvojicí, ale nemohla jsem si dovolit ten cit dát najevo, protože i přesto, že jsem kdysi byla jimi, jsem dnes byla vůdkyní smečky a ta mě potřebovala silnou a starající se o jejich bezpečí.  
Otřela jsem se o Devlana svou protáhlou hlavou, abych ho označkovala a naznačila tím mladé dvojici, že se nejedná o nebezpečí. Můj vlk okamžitě roztáhl přinesený hábit a odvrátil oči, abych se mohla v realativním soukromí z jeho strany proměnit a obléct. Ještě jsem si urovnala vlasy a obrátila jsem se k mladým vlkům, kteří mě a mým přátelům způsobili tolik problémů.  
Nepokrytě na mě zírali. "Přeměňte se!" Nařídila jsem jim ostře. Natáhla jsem ruku k Devlanovi, který mi podal jednoduché oblečení pro teď už nahou dvojici. Nejistě před námi stáli a ošívali se. Hodila jsem jim k nohám jejich nové oblečení. Nejistě kmitali očima mezi mnou a hozenými oděvy a já v ironické otázce pozvedla obočí - ne, žvýkat to nemáte, miláčci.  
Dívka byla první, která se odhodlala k pohybu a stále s tou všeprostupující rezervovaností a ostražitostí tuláků se přesunula za svého druha a nasoukala do haleny a sukně. Pak se znovu vydala pro kousky oblečení, které podala druhému vlkovi.  
Až tehdy jsem si je pořádněji prohlédla. Ona byla drobná se slámovými vlasy a nevýraznýma očima a darované oblečení na ní vyloženě viselo. On byl ne příliš vysoký a štíhlý podobného zbarvení jako dívka. Pak také podle zbarvení jejich srsti jsem usoudila, že se jedná o sourozence.  
"Ohrozili jste nás a ohrozili jste i sebe. Čí geniální nápad byl vydat se při úplňku do města?" Vyměnili si pohledy, ale než se vzmohli na odpověď, už jsem pokračovala. "Ohrozili jste i lidi v tomhle městě, co myslíte, že by se stalo, kdyby jste některého z nich zranili? Jeho přátelé s ostrými meči by ho okamžitě zabili. Zachránili jsme vás, protože jsme tím chránili hlavně sebe a město. Nikdy už se do tohohle kraje nevrátíte. Pokud jen někdo z mých vlku ucítí na hranicích váš pach, tak vás uštveme. Je tohle pravidlo jasné?"  
Tentokrát jsem čekala na jejich odpověď. Obrovské oči na mě hleděly z obou obličejů. "Už se tu nikdy neukážete. Je. To. Jasné." Bez jejich odpovědi jsem to tentokrát formulovala jako rozkaz. Vlci v nich zareagovali a mě se naskytl komický pohled, když se snažili urvat si kýváním hlavy.  
"Máte ve své smečce někoho dalšího nebo jste jen vy dva?" Snažili jsem se na ně mluvit vlídněji, abych z nich dostala nějaké odpovědi.  
Dívka zakroutila hlavou, ale protože jsem položila dvě otázky, tak to mohla být odpověď na kteroukoliv z nich. Čekala jsem a nakonec se dívka znovu statečně odhodlala: "Jen my dva. Naše rodiče před třemi měsíci zabili v pohraničí."  
Ach ano, válka. Ty děti měli nejspíš nesmírné štěstí, že přežili.  
"Když půjdete čtvrt dne po téhle cestě a na rozcestí se dáte doleva, dostanete se do vesnice, kde se budete ptát po kořenářce Ilze. Ta je schopná vám pomoct. Když jí řeknete, že vás posílá Alaina, udělá pro vás amulet, který při nošení kolem úplňkových nocí zajistí, že se neproměníte. Není to sice žádný úžasný pocit, ale je to účinné. Budete se tak moct znovu začlenit mezi lidi. Ilzina vesnice je stále ještě moje teritorium, takže v každém případě odtud odejdete. Buď půjdete dál a tři dny odtud leží další větší město nebo se vrátíte na rozcestí a dáte se doprava a tam je několik zemědělských vesniček, kde se můžete usadit."  
Koukali na mě jak vyorané myši.  
"Doufám, že najdete štěstí, štěňata." A otočila jsem se a odcházela jsem. Musela jsem se dooblékat, abych se mohla vrátit do 'slušné společnosti'. Devlan s nimi ještě zůstal a něco jim říkal. Nesnažila jsem se poslouchat, ale postřehla jsem, že chlapec mu odpovídá. Usmála jsem se pro sebe. Já je vyhnala a on jim dá naději.  
Byla jsem už na dohled města, když se ke mě konečně Devlan připojil. "Nemusela jsi na ně být tak přísná. Vyděsilas je natolik, že si nic z toho cos jim řekla nepamatovali." Zvesela se zasmál. Posmíval se mi, ale na rtech mi hrál úsměv.  
"Kam bychom dospěli se světem plným nezodpovědných štěňat. Musela sem být hnusná, aby se tu znovu neobjevili. Byli by příliš nápadní hned takhle po tom útoku." Bránila jsem se.  
"Já vím. Ty přece víš, že to všechno chápu?" Ujišťoval se. Všichni ze smečky se v tomto nebezpečném a bláznivém světě z času na čas ujišťovali, že jsou milování a že jsou potřební. I já měla své dny a dnešní den o sobě pochyboval Devlan. Měla jsem v plánu ho dnes společně s našimi přáteli zahrnout veškerou láskou a pozorností, kterou si jako člen naší malé rodiny zaslouží. Pro začátek jsem mu stiskla s úsměvem paži a sledovala jsem, jak se vrásky kolem jeho očí pomalu uvolnily.  
Strážný u brány na nás kývl. Sice po mě nechtěl vysvětlení mého brzkého odchodu a návratu, přesto jsem mu ho podala. Jsem přeci milou slečnou starostovou. "Dnes ráno jsem zachraňovala štěňata. Rodiče by mi je nedovolili mít doma, tak jsem si musela pospíšit. Stačilo, že jsem je měla doma přes noc. Ale to raději nikde neříkejte." Zářivě jsem se na strážného usmála a on mi úsměv oplatil, stvrzujíc naše tajné pletichaření.  
"Stalo se snad něco zajímavého během mé krátké nepřítomnosti?"  
A on mi to s nelíčeným nadšením řekl. :)


End file.
